Races
Human Humans, although a relatively young race, dominate the Old World, from the frozen wastes of the north to the parched, trackless deserts of the southern lands, and almost everywhere in between. Fast-breeding and short-lived in comparison with other races, their cultures are so diverse that he differences between individual humans - even those from the same geographical area - can be as great as the differences between elves and dwarves. It is this flexibility that has enabled humans to flourish while more ancient races have declined. Although they only entered the Old World a few thousands years ago, in the form of nomadic tribes migrating from the south, they quickly established themselves and became the founders of the Empire, as well as other nations such as Bretonnia, Kislev, Tilea and Estalia. Humanity's vigour and readiness to accept change - qualities altogether lacking in elves and only partially present in dwarves - are attributed to the fact that they were born into a world already touched by Chaos. Indeed, it seems that the human mind is particularly fertile ground for the seeds of corruption, for while mankind has produced countless heroes in the fight against Chaos, it is an uncomfortable truth that it has also provided the lion's share of its forces. While the concept of a "typical" human is nonexistent in the Old World, folk from various geographical and political regions do share certain cultural traits that distinguish them from those in other areas. 'The Empire' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Bretonnia' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Kislev' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Tilea' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Estalia' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Marienburg/The Wasteland' Popular stereotypes picture the typical Marienburger as a sharp-witted con man, one who could sell snow to a Kislevite or get a Tilean to buy his own wine. Marienburg documents are said to be nine-tenths fine print, no contract is written without an escape clause, and every handshake hides figers crossed behind the Marienburger's back. You might as well sign over your goods lock, stock and barrel right now, since you'll never get the better of a Marienburger in a deal. Like any stereotype, it is an exaggeration, albeit one encouraged by Marienburgers themselves, since a reputation for sharpness gives them a welcome edge in a deal. Still, Marienburg lives for and by trade, and the desire to get ahead makes wheeler-dealers of everyone. Naturally, a Marienburger - and a country Wastelander, to a lesser degree - sees this differently. They look out for themselves, and expect others to do the same. It's just hard-headed, practical business: if you don't grab the gold ring first, someone else will. Maybe it comes from the poor nature of the land around them: living in such a barren place, Marienburgers had to learn to trade to get any of the good things in life. After a while, it became a habit. A mistake often made by outsiders is to assume that Marienburgers and Wastelanders are the same. Given that the census of 2500 IC counted 135,000 heads of households in Marienburg and just 15,000 in all the rest of the Wasteland, it is an understandable thing to do. Wastelanders, though, tend to be more conservative and less open to strangers than their city cousins, who, of course, are open to anyoneand anything that brings a profit. Languages: Reikspiel Favoured Religions: Of the religious cults and factions in Marienburg, five are most important: the churched of Manann, Haendryk, Verena, Shallya and Ranald. Together they dominate the religious life of the city, though the cult of Ranald operates in a semi-clandestine manner, its activities not often appreciated by the authorities. The city plays host to dozens of other minor and even obscure cults, their worshippers coming from all parts of the globe and adding their pieces to the patchwork. Appearance: Wastelanders share many physical traits with their Imperial cousins, being tall and robust, with fair skin and hair colour ranging from blond to dark brown or black. Their standard of dress generally reflects their standing: the wealthy clad themselves in fine materials of the latest fashions, while those who operate at the lower end of the social ladder tend to be more practical and functional in their appearance. Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'The Border Princes' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Norsca' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: 'Araby' Body text Languages: Favoured Religions: Appearance: Male Names: Female Names: Surnames: